dragons_prophetfandomcom-20200223-history
Solar Eclipse
Solar Eclipse is a level 85 Fabled Ancient Dragon found in Inartia. Solar is a Cobra Model Dragon and is colored in dark purple. It was well known before the dragon egg system came along to be a very difficult dragon to find and capture due to the sheer number of players camping it. Despite having set times to spawn at Solar will only spawn once. Solar's route is in the "green" part of Inartia from Mount Adra to Cinderstone Village. It shares the same spawn day as Midnight Shade and Son of Tyre. Usually Solar will spawn at one of the first couple spawn times but can also spawn later which is uncommon. If there is a game maintenance on Solar's spawn day it will spawn again that day even if it had already spawned prior to the maintenance. Dragon Compendium "Legend says this dragon was born on the day of a total solar eclipse. Patrolling the skies of Inartia, Solar Eclipse's strong wings are able to kick up enough dust and sand to block out the sun and cover the entire region in the absolute darkness of a solar eclipse. Adventures should approach it cautiously as it has been known to devour any who move too aggressively." Spawn Times (Expand to View) Spawns at x:52 when the sun appears in the bottom right corner. EST Daylight Savings Spawn Times *5:52am 8:52am 11:52am 2:52pm 5:52pm 8:52pm 11:52pm 2:52am Regular Spawn Times *4:52am 7:52am 10:52am 1:52pm 4:52pm 7:52pm 10:52pm 1:52am Dragon Eggs (Expand to View) This dragon comes from the following Unhatched Dragon Eggs: *'Solidity' - Purple (20%) - Solar Eclipse / Silverthorn ||| Blue (45%) - Ember Spark / Solar Eclipse ||| Green (35%) - Swift Marshjumper Dragon / Silver Blade **Found while gathering purple glowing eggs in Inartia. *'Wet Weather' - Purple (100%) - Solar Eclipse / Alabaster Sailhorn **A Unhatched Dragon Egg discovered while Arjak Caves, Artenne Ruins and Veilar Grotto. * Egg of the Palace - Purple (75%) - Balge / Solar Eclipse ||| Blue (25%) - Alabaster Sailhorn / Silverthorn ** A Unhatched Dragon Egg found while exploring Palace of Methus. * Profoundness '''- Purple (20%) - Solar Eclipse / Ember Spark / Death Knell ||| Blue (45%) - Wandering Snowneck Dragon / Grotesque Ironjaw Dragon ||| Green (35%) - Toughshell Stalwart Dragon **Exchange 60 PurpleglowDragon Spirit Essence at the Dragon Lair. * '''Whiteness - Purple (25%) - Solar Eclipse / Ember Spark ||| Blue (75%) - Solar Eclipse / Silverthorn **Exchange 60 PureDragon Spirit Essence at the Dragon Lair. * 'Lava '- Purple (25%) - Hazul The Swirling Flame / Dark Flame ||| Blue (75%) - Recursive Nightmare / Solar Eclipse **Exchange 60 PureDragon Spirit Essence at the Dragon Lair. Trivia *Solar Eclipse was originally named "Nightmare Eclipse". *Solar Eclipse can be up only during daytime in game. If no one captures it, it will disappear at sundown, and will spawn again later, randomly during another daytime cycle. Gallery DragonsProphet_20140623_095442.jpg|Wild Solar Eclipse ss (2014-10-29 at 05.58.56).png ss (2014-10-29 at 05.57.58).png DragonsProphet_20141029_115959.jpg Videos Solar Eclipse 100% Pathway ( Dragon's Prophet ) Dragon's Prophet Europe - Solar Eclipse Wild Capture Category:Cobra Model Dragons Category:Inartia Dragons Category:Dragons Category:Fabled Ancient Dragon Family Category:Purple Dragons